Alyssa Vancouver
This is a character in Modernstomia. History The story of Alyssa begins with her parents in the year 1999, a time when magic was still hard to come by and magic progress was weaker than it is now in the year 2019. They originally lived in Japan, both of her parents having lived there for most of their lives but were also half american from their parents sides. Alyssa's mother was a real estate agent, who still lived in Japan and her father was gambler with a life full of luck, whom was now living in Vegas. Their life was that of fate, at least to them. Having met two years before Alyssa, they first gazed at each other in a crowded gambling room in Vegas; her mother there for a celebration on her new engagement from a man from there and her father there was doing his nightly rounds of luck on the machines whom also had a loving girlfriend at home. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other and finally, her father made his way over to her mother. It was awkward at first, especially since her mother was there to be wed, but they still found themselves in a crowded supply closet. The next few days, they snuck around to see each other, knowing that if they would ruin two loving people if they were ever found out...but they couldn't stop themselves..it was love at first sight. Her mother, instead of only staying there for three days convinced her friends to stay for three weeks longer...and within that last week, right at the end...she had gotten sick, something was very wrong. Immediately heading to the doctor, hoping that she hadn't gotten alcohol poisoning from all the drinking she had been doing in her time there, she found out that she was actually pregnant. Her mother swiftly told her father...who wasn't happy, terrified what would happen if his girlfriend ever found out about it, or her fiance. Without another word, he disappeared. Her mother, who was also terrified of ruining her life that she had back home, took to an abortion clinic at her home back in Japan and scheduled an appointment right when she would get right off the plane. The plane ride was complete torture, her mind racing with the worst scenario's of what could happen if she didn't get this child out of her soon the whole time. Once she arrived in Japan, she took the first train to the nearest clinic, calling ahead of time to schedule her appoint for right then and there, claiming it was an emergency..but when she arrived at those front doors...she couldn't do it, could end a life like that, and instead turned, lifelessly heading back home. For the next few months, she ignored the fact that she was pregnant and continued to live her life, keeping the secret from her now husband until she was much too big to keep it a secret any longer and confessed that she was pregnant..but with her husbands child. Another lie to stoke the fires. He was ecstatic and begun gaining the appropriate items to help care for their child while she lived her life in guilt. Another handful of months and the child was ready to be born, her mothers husband making sure that he got his wife into the best hospital and was there through every step, every push until the dark haired child had been delivered into the world...but the joy of her birth was short lived. American government officials stepped into the room as the nurses were cleaning the child and claimed that the newborn was their property. Her mother and her husband broke into confusion, then outrage, claiming to be told what exactly was happening. "The true father has placed his first born to be given for his debt." The truth finally revealed itself, to not only the mother but to her husband as well, whom grew silent and closed off. Without another word, the American's took the child away and the newborns parents were never mentioned again. - Creation of a Weapon - Alyssa was trained to be a weapon, from the very moment they brought her into the facility that would be her home for the next 17 years and they soon realized just how easy this task was with how smart the child was. At a very young age, she was taught several languages; Japanese first, American English next, followed by German, Swedish, Italian and Korean. She was taught basic martial arts, but seemed to thrive most of guns, specifically the large rifles. Finding this skill in the girl, they morphed it, creating the perfect monster. Along with this violent training, they taught her social skills on how they wanted her to act; a ditsy, clumsy girl who is always smiling. Someone who was always to be underestimated. They trained her to become a totally separate person, even looks wise. Taking her normal auburn hair and making it a normal dark brown, near black, to help blend in better. They gave her colored contacts, turning her crimson eyes to a light hazel and also ditching the glasses she required when she got older. Making sure that Alyssa wouldn't betray them, they trained her to be fearful of them. Each time she would mess up on a new training, she would get thoroughly punished; this unknown punishment tarnishing her soul so much that she refuses to speak about it even to this day. She was made to believe that they would and could end her the moment they decided and that they were always watching her every step. Alyssa wasn't punished often, as she was very intelligent and picked up nearly any skill quickly, but she isn't perfect... Alyssa eventually rose in ranks as she continued to succeed at her training, until she was eventually allowed outside of the walls that were her 'home'. At first she was followed by others that looked like her, pretending to be friends but making sure she was kept in line and didn't go wandering off. Only until she had earned their trust, of this year 3017, was she allowed to be un-followed on her missions. This is where Alyssa stands now. Perhaps more information to be gained in character, should she actually trust anyone enough to share it. Appearance The Disguise Alyssa is an energetic, young girl whom holds these features very prominently. She has a heart shaped face and a curvy physique. With golden, hazel eyes that seem to glow even in the darkest of nights, she had dark brown hair, just shy of ebony, that she wore in high pigtails, tied with loose red ribbons, on either side and bangs that framed her face. Her hair a nice mixture of straight and curly and was soft to the touch. Her attire consisted of a white tube top that fell down the length of her torso with a short white skirt, stopping just shy of mid-thigh, underneath with slits on the side revealing a red material underneath. Over this, she wore a black corset with double rows of golden buttons. Around her chest wrapped up a thin, white fabric that met her neck and became a collar, a red tie wrapped around this. On her thighs, she wore white stockings that were nearly translucent, then followed by black calf high boots that held a slight heel to them. Over all of this, she usually wore a long black cloak with golden lining the fabric, underneath a red silk. Another outfit she can be seen in is her more formal attire, which she usually saves for a big heist or a formal event. This consists of a very, very short cheongsam of deep red, white ribbons closing the material in the front with a high collar. On her arms were long sleeves that reached about mid-calf with a depiction of plentiful koi and frills lining the opening of the sleeves. She pairs this with white tights that rest just above her knees and red flats with a golden emblem. Behind the materiel hangs a long, thick ribbon of fabric, a golden star connected at the end. In this attire, she pulls her long thick hair into two buns on either side clipped with a black and gold emblem. ○When participating in school, she wears her schools usual uniform; a red blazer with white linings, a yellow bow and a short, black skirt. She pairs this with her usual white stockings and black flats. Following her usual casual attire, she wears her hair up in their side pigtails with their red bows. ...but all of this was a fake. A made up girl and personality that had been created for her. The Reality Alyssa looked similar to the girl that was typically seen, except her face held an innocent vibe to it with her slightly roundish chin and puffier cheeks. Her skin was unblemished and seemed to hold a naturally flushed rosiness on her cheeks and lips. Alyssa's eyes were actually a shining vermilion, almost gem-like, instead of the golden hazel. She has exceptionally long, auburn hair that stops at just about her rear and is naturally straight. When not in her disguise, she normally wears a part of it braided and flowing into a high side ponytail and fringe bangs. Alyssa's mission clothes usually consist of a form fitting black dress that stops about mid-thigh, with yellow accents lining it and buttoning down the front. Around her bust area, the dress opens, showing a white, button up collared shirt. Wrapped around her neck, she wears a long red tie, mostly to try and look more formal and older than she really was. She wears open-topped gloves, that share the black and yellow accents and black tights that go up the full length of her legs with black and yellow chunky, low heels. Her formal wear consisted of quite a few dresses, but most holding an older, more mature look to them. The first one appeared to be of a loose black strapless dress with a low, sweetheart neckline, the front of the dress cutting off and flowing longer towards the back, underneath layered with the same material. A black ribbon ties from her waist and wraps around her shoulder, connecting to the back, holding the dress upright. She pairs this with a black collar wrapped around her neck, a small bell hanging from it and chiming softly with her movements. Finishing the outfit, she wears black tights and maroon pumps. She usually wears her hair straight down, away from the less childish side braid pony, when she does this, it's easy to see just how long her auburn hair really is. Another a form fitting black dress with golden details and a slit on either side. The neckline was sweetheart and dipped low, laced with the same golden details as on the side of the dress and an opening that exposed the top of her chest, which then filtered into a white collar that laid along her collar bones and trailed up around her neck, ending with a red lining. On her legs, she wore ebony tights that encased her and on her feet she wore black heels that seemed a little too sharp at the point than normal. The final formal attire that can be seen is another cheongasm, but this one of purple in color. The neckline was deep and split off to reveal her chest, while the other part laced up her neck, becoming a collar. She pairs this with black laced gloves and black tights that stop about mid-calf. Alyssa's swim wear consists of a black full body bathing suit, per usual to her attire. It cuts just underneath her breasts with small diamond accents, along with cuts on either of her sides, tied with a bow. She usually wraps a black ribbon around her upper thighs. Sometimes she can be seen wearing a similar bathing suit, but as a two piece. She normally wears her hair up into a high pony when in her bathing attire. Her real casual attire, rarely seen as she is either always on a mission or working to pay off her debts, is a dark purple sweater with black jeans and white sneakers. With how much she is always busy and on the run, she just wants to relax. Not many know, but Alyssa does in fact wear glasses. When alone, she stows away the contacts and throws on a pair of nerdy glasses, it tends to make her look much more childish, so she normally hides the fact that she has to wear them at all. Personality The Fake Alyssa typically comes off as an over joyful young girl whom seems always over energetic and a bit ditsy. She is always giggling, hopping around, and if anyone gets close enough to her, she leaches onto their side constantly. She seems to have a fierce loyalty to her companions and will protect them in the heat of combat. * Playful * Energetic * Joyful Alyssa comes off a lot dumber than she actually is, knowing that it'll cause people to underestimate her. She pretends to be clumsy and needs her hand held, but she's actually very capable of being on her own and handling herself. She looks quite weak, but is skilled in several types of guns, specifically Rifles. Although in combat, where she will do her best to protect her allies, her ultimate loyalty is to the Government. * Secretive * Undercover Agent * Intelligent The Truth Alyssa's true behavior is normally a serious girl, acting much older for her age and this is shown when she is on a mission, focusing everything on her target and not letting anything ruin it or get in the way. These traits were quickly hidden away as to get closer to people. * Stern * Unsympathetic * Strict Friends At the moment, the only thing Alyssa remembers about these people are their names. Altos ⊗ - A man whom she met anonymously on the Underdark, he ended up crafting her rifle. They eventually met in real life on a mission, only realizing it when he recognized the gun, giving it away. Alyssa has taken a liking to the rough man and often follows him, clinging to his arm and sometimes dragging him around. She wants to learn more about this mysterious gunslinger whom is quick to anger. Over time, Alyssa has grown close to him, wrapping him tighter around her finger. She's slowly taming this rough character and seeing a softer side to him. She is continuing to make progress. Alex Kohler ⊘ - A man whom she met while doing some coding homework in a small coffee shop. They talked for a bit until Alyssa had some business to attend to.They later met on a mission, surprising Alex. She thinks of him as a friend and likes to tease him frequently. Ostrum "Ozzy" ⊗ - A man, or whom she guesses is a man, she met on a mission once. The whole time his face was hidden under a mask, although given the circumstances, wasn't uncalled for. Feeling that he was a weakling, she stuck by his side through the mission, but ended up relying on him and Altos as she got hurt during the end. On their escape, she sat in his lap as there wasn't enough room in the car and bloodied his lap. She thinks he's mysterious and wants to get to know more about him. Feeling as though Ostrum could see through her and that she could be herself around him while still completing her mission, Alyssa revealed her true self to this man and who she really was. True to her thoughts, this seemed to bring him closer under her grasp. Aiden ⊘ - A man whom she had met in the cafe off by Central Park. He seems friendly, if not a little flirtatious. Definitely more open then the other three she had previously met. She hopes to learn more about this mysterious man with the cats. Moriko ⊗ - A kitsune woman who does a terrible job of hiding it. Alyssa first met this enchantress woman on her first mission alone (without her followers). The kitsune seems nice and even gave her number to Alyssa. She isn't sure on their friendship, though Alyssa hopes she can learn more about the young fox. Mikoto ⊘ - A 'mute' girl whom Alyssa had met fairly recently. She seems to follow people around and writes in a notepad. Alyssa doesn't think she's actually mute, but doesn't point out the facts. Alyssa is curious to get to know more about this girl and her secrets. White ⊗ - A male whom she clashed into on the streets when she was hiding from her "ex". Although there was no ex, having lied about it just to get the cute boy to cuddle up to for a moment and place a smooch on his cheek..but once she found out that he was homeless and sick, her training kicked in and she led him to a nearby hotel, paying for his room and other necessities that he needed to get rid of his sickness. She stayed for a moment and nursed him back to health, then left him to heal whatever may be remaining with sleep. Amadeo ⊗ - A male whom she had met in a small bakery type building with a little dog. They shared a nice conversation and a bagel and soon made plans to break into the library to grab him info on fey..until they met on a mission and she found out that he lied about his name. She played it off but kept an eye on him throughout the whole thing, mentally making notes. A few days after, he emailed her saying that he was leaving and that he was weak without magic. She tried to convince him to stay, but he refused. Oliver ⊗ - A young male whom she met on a mission once. Screamer. Cane ⊘ - Male whom she has met on a few missions. She believes he's insane, or at least something mentally wrong with him, but under the right guidance..he is a powerful weapon. Aribel ⊗ - A girl whom seemed to have taken a liking of Alyssa from the very beginning. Aribel's feelings and attraction towards Alyssa are quite obvious, but Alyssa plays along to keep the red haired woman under her grasp. Amelia {Unknown} - A female whom she met on a mission while just coming back from her "vacation". Almost got murdered by an attractive man in a mask, which almost resorted in Alyssa murdering a child for her (which luckily, she didn't have to!). Might be competition later for funsies, but for now they can be considered friends. Ari {Unknown} - A female whom she met on a mission while just coming back from her "vacation". Seems rather serious and willing to do whatever to get the job done, which Alyssa can appreciate. Might be competition later for funsies, but for now they can be considered friends. Ilyana {Unknown} - A female whom she met on a mission while just coming back from her "vacation". Seems to have taken a liking to Alyssa, which works out in the mischievous girls favor. Alyssa helped the girl on her first mission when she came back and the two appear to be becoming close friends! Enemies She considers no one to be her actual enemy, but she has been tasked with keeping an eye on magic users and anyone who might be betraying the law. She is to report her findings immediately. The Nightmares. Additional Information * Alyssa actually wears contacts, not having the best vision that she could have. When alone, she stows away the tiny contact lenses and pulls out a pair of nerdy glasses. If caught in these, she would most defiantly die of embarrassment. * Alyssa has a bad case of asthma and often has to carry an inhaler on her person. * Alyssa is skilled in playing the violin. * Alyssa has terrible nightmares so often that it normally messes with her sleep schedule, sometimes gaining little to no sleep at all. She helps this by eating as many sweets as she can. Her high metabolism keeps the weight easily off her. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters